Love is ouch!
by That.Asian.Chick.10
Summary: Tenten hides the fact that she is pregnant. She fakes her death because of her pregnancy, now two years later, Tenten returns having twin, they meet up with Neji again who scared the two, now Tenten can't forgive him for what he did.  NejiTen  Tfor Safety
1. Love is in the air

**_hi!_**

**_Sorry, I haven't updated in like... forever, I got grounded for having bad grades 2 D's_**

**_(ASIAN FAIL) :o_**

**_I got my laptop and ipod taken away(My babies!) _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He touched my bare naked back with his pale, cold fingers sliding down to touch my ass as he squeezed it.

I panted pretty hard, I was tired as of the "fun" we did all night. It was already 2 AM in the morning but what is sex without having actual sex.

"Keep on going, I don't blame you… Just keep it slow, please" I panted as I kissed him one more time and I touched his bare perfectly muscular chest.

"Alright, I won't hurt you that much… I promise… I always keep my word" He said as he was kissing my warm lips.

I woke up with my head on his chest. My whole body is covered by the blanket while only half of his body is.

"N-Neji?" I woke up not knowing nearly anything that night.

Come to think of it I didn't drink or anything anyways. He did me pretty good.

I stood up waving my hips to the bathroom to grab a bathrobe while I watch him sleep gently. I felt something on my stomach going up to my trough. I quickly went to the bathroom and I face the sink and I started vomiting out.

"N-no… This is impossible." I said to myself looking at what I puked out.

"Tenten?" I heard a familiar voice from the bedroom.

I heard the bed crack a bit telling me he's coming. I quickly flushed off the vomit.

"Hey, are you okay?" He came up behind me and hugged my petite waist as he looked at us in the mirror in front of us.

"I'm fine" I turned around and faced him.

"I don't remember a lot what happened last night" I blushed still can't believe it happened.

"Well, it happened." He shrugged his shoulders.

I giggled as he was out of himself, I kissed him, his tongue tried going inside my mouth but I kept on blocking it just so I know we won't go far just in case he got me pregnant.

"What's wrong?" He backed away.

"Oh it's nothing, we don't want to go far since it's almost 10 AM and we have to train at 11 AM right?" I held my stomach.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" He scratched his head giving a small smile.

"Well, let's eat first…"

Neji and I walked to the training grounds not showing our relationship to Gai or Lee.

"WHAT KEPT YOU TWO SO LONG?" Lee and Gai screamed at the same time.

"Sorry…" Neji walked forward pushing his hand into his pocket and suddenly he gave an expression like something bad happened or something he forgot to do, he didn't do.

"Tenten, did we use protection?" He went near my ear and whispered.

"I didn't, did you?" I asked him silently so Lee or Gai won't hear.

"Excuse us…" Neji went backward pulling me.

"Are you sure?" Neji exclaimed.

"I'm positive! I didn't use protection… Wait doesn't tell me you didn't use protection?" I said looking a disturbed face and holding my stomach.

"We have to hurry; we need to buy a pregnancy test." Neji held my hand and tried to run away.

"Wait!" I said.

"What is it?" He said with a confused face.

"You buy it." I waved my foot around.

"Why?" He asked with his face red.

"Because… I don't want people to know I lost it" I looked down.

"Well, I can't buy it neither… I'm a Hyuga… I can't do it" He turned extremely red.

"NEJI, WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR LITTLE FLOWER?" Gai and Lee said hanging on the tree branch.

"Eh?" Both Neji and I looked up and gulped after we found out Lee and Gai were eavesdropping.

"Well?" Gai said with a not so good look.

Neji came near me and put his arm around my waist.

"Okay… Tenten and I am kind of a thing." Neji explained as he poked both of his fingers with each other

"We are not asking about that! We are asking you two did it and you two are only 18 and not even married..." Gai got angry and got down to face us.

Neji placed his hand on my ass and squeezed it telling me not to say anything and he got it under control.

"Yes, because we are madly in love" He squeezed it harder.

Gai didn't seem to buy it and as I saw Lee was behind us staring at my ass and Neji's hand on it.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY ASS LEE!" I smacked him hard.

_That freaking pervert!_

Neji raised his hand up to my waist.

"Well… I have nothing else to do but report the two of you to Tsunade and make sure you are not pregnant Tenten" Gai made a nice guy pose like it was not a big deal if I was pregnant or not.

"Oh geez" I placed my hand on my forehead and smacked it hard.

"Come on let's go to Tsunade Sama" Neji kept his arm on my hips.

"Wait Neji!" Gai said.

"What?" Neji got disturbed and got the mad look on his face you surely don't want to see.

"Did you do her hard?" Gai whispered thinking I wouldn't hear.

"YOU! ANOTHER PERVERT! YOU AND LEE BELONGS AT HELL!" I smacked him harder than Lee.

The punch made a tree crash down to pieces.

"Nicely done" Neji clapped silently.

"Hmm…" I closed my eyes and smirked.

"Let's go" We ran to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage Sama?" Neji knocked on the door.

"Neji… I'm nervous" I was shaking like it was a seriously cold day that I was wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Don't worry about it" He pats me on the back.

"Come in" We heard from inside the door

-Gulp-

Both came out from both of our thought.

Neji and I came in with Hokage Sama looking tense with her hand on her forehead looking at us with an unusual death glare.

"If you're here to waste my time… Go away." She stood up giving a big bang to her desk.

"Well, you see Godaime… Tenten and I made you know… Love, and we kinda didn't use protection and were here to ask for a pregnancy test and we hope you're not going to get mad." Neji explained like a kid rushing.

"YOU DID WHAT!" She screamed giving a bigger **BANG** to the table.

Neji and I remained silent as if she isn't going to notice.

"Tenten… Can you come with me and Neji can you go home?" Godaime Hokage asked giving a relief to try to be calm as much as she can.

"B but" Neji tried to butt in

"No buts Neji… Godaime's orders… We have to obey her" I closed my eyes and explain.

I told that to him just so if I am pregnant he wouldn't know. To be real, I have no intention on telling him that I am pregnant, if I am.

-_Flashback_-

I felt something on my stomach going up to my trough. I quickly went to the bathroom and I face the sink and I started vomiting out.

"N-no… This is impossible." I said to myself looking at what I puked out.

-_End of flashback_-

_What if I am pregnant?_

"Okay… Tell me the details later" He headed for the door without saying any more word from him and neither Godaime nor I said a word to him.

"Ok, were alone… Now tell me how this happened" He sat down with her hands together like she's praying.

"Neji and I have been dating for at least a year already, and we kind of went overboard" I twisted my palm around and made a weird, confused face to Hokage Sama.

"You two did not go overboard… YOU TWO WENT EXTREMLY OVER OVERBOARD!" She yelled.

"I know I am sorry… I gave myself away quickly." I bowed down and closed my eyes and a tear fell out.

"No need to cry" She closed her eyes also.

She reached into her cabinet and looked around the messy cabinets she has.

"Here, have this. It's a pregnancy test. Tenten, just in case you are pregnant… Tell me without lies and you must tell Neji" She handed me two pregnancy test and pointed to the bathroom.

"Uhh, well Godaime… If I'm pregnant, which I have a doubt that I am at least 75% sure… I never planned on telling Neji" I grabbed the two pregnancy tests from her.

"Why not?" She looked confused.

"Well, I don't to make Neji's life harder because of me" I said.

"I don't really mind, just please don't kill the kid… I'll take care of it if you don't want it." Godaime offered as if she wants a child of her own.

This was actually the first time I heard something quite offering of the Godaime.

"I'm sorry, if I am pregnant… I'll leave the village and raise the kid by myself" I looked serious.

I want to get my consequence if I am pregnant. This is the only way I can repay God for treating me well and I disobeyed him for giving myself up to a guy.

I continued to the bathroom and peed on the pregnancy test. Before I looked at the pregnancy test, I closed my eyes and took deep breathes with my heart pounding hard.

I opened my eyes; I took a small glance...

_No, no, no… It can't be…_

-Positive-

It said on the test. I looked at it till a tear fell down.

I peed on the other pregnancy test.

-Positive-

I went out of the bathroom with fluffy eyes.

"Godaime…" I stared down.

I was thinking about what I'll do when I leave this village and Neji.

"Tenten is it…" She stopped as I dropped the two pregnancy tests.

She didn't say anything; she went over to pick up the pregnancy tests and looked at it solemnly.

She came to hug me with me having no response but the tears I'm slowly producing through my eyes.

"You and your mother are very much alike" Godaime continued to keep her grip on me to not let my anger out.

"M-my mom?" I looked up with my eyes full of tears.

"I was friends with your mother; she got in the same position as you. She got pregnant with your father and she also made the same decision as you did, pretend to die on a mission. When you were born, she died through the process, when your dad found out, he did suicidal" She explained why I was alone from the start and why I didn't have parents

_They died because of me…_

"So does that mean that, that'll happen to me too" I asked releasing from the hug.

"Not really, but I hope you make the right decision." She looked at me, I saw her eyes were tearing up also.

I notice my face was full of water that tasted like salt.

"Can I tell you that you're not alone ever the beginning, because I was there when you were growing up" She said but I turned around wiping my tears off.

"How?" I sniffled.

"I never showed up to your face but I was the one to make sure you were living a regularly but when I became hokage I stopped since you are old enough to take care of yourself and I have to do my job. I always thought of you as my own kid, Tenten" She sniffled with me.

I didn't reply since of the apathy I feel.

"I'm going to talk to Neji" I walked near the door "Thank you" I said last before I closed the door but I did hear a small gasp before I fully close the door.

* * *

**_I might post another chapter tomorrow, (Later, since it's 2:00 Am) (Thank you for 3 day weekends!)_**

**_Anyways... that's it for now R&R please :)_**

**_Oh Btw, I can't take opinions for now, I have a few chapters in my folder and I can't easily change it (Forgive me)_**

**_-D.P. ._**


	2. Moving out

_**Hi!**_

_**It's early on the morning (7:30) off to school, drink some hot chocolate, go on the laptop (Secretly) upload a story (Sigh)**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoy it :)**_

_**There might be less NejiTen in a few chapters but it'll come back, Tenten will meet her mother soon!**_

_**-I do not own Naruto- sigh **_

* * *

I went flying away from roof to roof till I reach the Hyuga mansion; I wiped away tears and make sure that it looks like I didn't cry.

-Sigh-

"Here it goes" I knocked on the front door and opened by Hanabi.

"Tenten NeeChan! Are you here to see Neji NiiSan?" Hanabi asked it was the first time I was called NeeChan by Hanabi. Could Neji told the family we're dating?

"Hi Hanabi, is Neji there?" I asked giving a smile to make sure that everything is okay.

"Yeah, he's on his room, he's lying on bed all day" Hanabi welcomed me in and led me to Neji's door.

"Neji" I knocked on the door.

"Tenten?" Neji quickly opened the door and hugged me.

"Is everything okay? Are you hurt? Are you pregnant? Tell me, even the conversation between you and Godaime Hokage"Neji was on a rush and he kept on shaking me.

"Neji! Keep it easy. I'm not pregnant" I lied, I am pregnant but as I said… I don't want to make Neji's life bad because of me.

"Phew, that's a relief… I'm sorry again if I hurt you last night and…" Neji got cut off by putting my lips into his and we went inside his bedroom not breaking the kiss.

I was thinking how many more times will I be able to kiss Neji before I leave the village?

"I love you" Neji said in between the kisses.

He placed me on his bed until I broke the kiss by leaning to the side.

"Is there something wrong?" Neji asked pleading for another kiss.

"Do you really want to do it till we get a baby?" I giggled.

He kissed my neck.

"Neji, please stop" I asked politely and pushed him off.

"I'm sorry" He bowed down a bit and looked.

"To be real, I'm not yet ready to be a mother" I said silently.

"And I'm not yet ready to be father" He smiled.

I have to change the topic before I spill out that I'm pregnant.

"Anyways, I'm going on an A rank mission tomorrow by myself" I lied to change the topic.

"By yourself, no no! I won't let you" Neji exaggerated.

"Did I say by myself? I mean with Tsunade Sama" I confused myself.

"I have to go" I quickly rushed out of the door.

He grabbed my hand.

"I feel like you're hiding something from me" Neji has a mixture of sadness and glare on his eyes.

"I promise it's nothing" I kissed him one last time.

I opened my mouth and release off to the Hokage's office… again

"Tsunade Sama!" I barged in.

"I have to leave the village tomorrow… If you can, please come with me and pretend we went on a mission and drop me off at the sand and say to the Konoha people I died" I explained thoroughly and swiftly.

I wish to go to the sand since that is the closest relation with Konoha and I know the Kazekage.

"Are you sure about this?" Tsunade seemed calm from what I said placing her trust on me.

"Hai!" I looked down.

Leaving everyone of my comrades, and Neji…

"Fine, pack up some things and we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning" Godaime Hokage said.

Some things? How come not all my stuff?

"Okay" I sobbed down thinking…

_Comrade…_

-Next Day-

"Ready Tenten?" I came inside Tsunade Sama's office bring just my big scroll and my regular bag.

I cleaned my apartment leaving a lot of clothes but I didn't leave any weapons, I sealed them inside my scroll to keep 'em all with me.

"I'm ready" I tried smiling with doubt… I can't smile properly.

"Okay, let's go" Tsuande Sama led the way to the Sand village as I was thinking.

-Flashback-

"So Tenten… I just want to know if you have a boyfriend." Neji poked his pointing fingers together.

"Why ask?" I blushed.

"Well, I'm going to ask if you want to be my girl." Neji silently said embarrassing himself.

I never thought Neji would call me his 'girl' it was a dream for him to call me his girl. I love Neji ever since the academy days and now it's actually happening.

"Hmm, let me think… Yes!" I scared the crap out of him

"Phew, I thought you were going to say no… What a relief" He wiped off the sweat in his face.

"I love you" I silently looked down, blushed and poked my two fingers together.

He pulled my chin up making my eyes looking into his lavender white eyes while he looks at my chocolate brown eyes.

He pressed his lips onto mine, I was shocked at first but I managed to kiss back.

"I love you too" He pulled back.

-End of flashback-

I went forward of Tsunade Sama wanting to get away from the village much farther and quicker.

"Tenten" I heard Tsunade Sama saying quietly.

I dropped a few tears along the way, leaving them behind as my memory will fade away as I want, but memories will never fade away, they're inerasable things scarred through your heart.

"Tenten… Let's take a break" Tsunade Sama requested

I didn't stop but I kept on going.

"TENTEN" Tsunade Sama yelled.

I paused down and looked downwards as a tear fell down remembering the times I had at Konoha.

I'm sure, I'll return one day and approve that I am strong and willing to come back.

"Are you okay?" Tsunade Sama came closer.

I went down the tree branch and to a bush; I puked in there as I felt tingles in my stomach.

"Tenten, shh… its okay" She pat my back lightly.

"I know, thank you" I sat down to another tree and stayed there till Tsunade Sama told me to get a move on.

A day later, we arrived at the Sand village and entered the Kazekage's office.

"Kazekage Same" We knocked in the door

And surprisingly, Gaara's sand opened by itself.

"Hokage Sama and…" He paused not knowing my name.

I don't blame him, I never actually want to know him before anyways since he beaten Lee hard to down bottom but I know her sister, she beaten me at the chunin exams.

"Tenten" I said having a hand up around head level.

"Ahh, yes" He said silently as always.

"Kazekage, we need a favor" Hokage Sama bowed in a bit.

What is it?" He wrote on a piece of paper that he was doing before we came in.

"Do you mind keeping an eye on Tenten? She is pregnant, it's only a few days but I know your sister and her know each other." Hokage Sama said gently.

"Sure why not" He continued to write.

"I promise I won't be a bother" I stood up tall.

"One condition, you will be a part Konoha ninja and part Sand ninja" He stopped writing.

"What does that mean?" I asked facing Godaime Hokage.

_Part Konoha Ninja and part Sand Ninja?_

"Yes, that means, you work both for the Sand and the Leaf" Tsunade Sama explained.

That was a good idea; I can still be a ninja for the Leaf and be a Ninja for the sand.

"Here, sign this" He put a piece of paper on my face; it was the paper he was writing a moment ago.

I read the rules and regulations; it was like the Konoha's rule. I signed the X_ mark by the paper.

He gave me a black Sand Forehead protector. I grabbed the two metal ends and it shined in my face.

"Welcome to the Sand, Tenten" He put his hand out

I put my hand out and shook it.

"Thank you very much, Kazekage" I bowed down.

"Now, find Temari and she'll show you around. You are free to stay in my house if you would like" He sat down at his chair again.

We left outside the Kazekage's building.

"So, are you going to be okay here?" Hokage Sama asked silently pouring her head down.

"I'll be fine… I guess but Gaara seems nice and I know Temari… A bit" I scratched my head.

"Okay then, I'll leave you alone now… I don't know what's happening at Konoha so I better leave. Take care of yourself okay, Tenten?" She placed two of her hands on my shoulders and smiled.

"Visit Konoha some other time okay?" Tsunade Sama asked as she shed a small tear and hugged me silently.

I was tinged by the conclusion she hugged me, was her and my mother that close?

"I will" I hugged back with a smile.

"I sure will miss Konoha for a while" I broke the hug and looked at the amazing bright sun covering us with its amazing power.

"I'll send you a message so you won't feel homesick okay?" She silently went down the floor like an ANBU going as quickly as it can to fulfill its mission.

I stared down as Tsunade Sama disappeared.

"See you later" I looked down and went around finding Temari.

We'll see each other again, and soon I want a rematch with her.

I pounded my fist and raised it up above my shoulders

"Hey, why is your arm up in that position?" I turned around and there she was…

It was her, blonde hair, same old big scary fan, black dress like, and sand forehead protector on her forehead.

_Temari!_

_

* * *

_

**See ya later,**

**I'll update maybe this Saturday or Sunday :)**

**Please be patient... unless you can bring my grades up... I'll update everyday (Asian fail)**

**-DP**


	3. Finally, I can breathe

**Hello... What's up?**

**How's everybody doing?**

**Anyways, there are fairly many time skips in this chapter... No Neji, Sorry**

**Forgive me, Neji will come in one or two chapters probably...**

**Disclaimer... I do not own Naruto... Sigh**

**T.T**

* * *

It was like I was a child learning something new from an adult.

"Yes, it's me… Who else? Dobe" Temari closed her eyes and looked to the right placing both of her arms across.

"Eh? Anyways! I challenge you to a rematch" I pointed again.

"No" Awkward silence came upon up as a sweat drop fell on my side forehead racing down slowly fading away.

It was worse than awkward; crickets started chirping, if there were any crickets in the hidden sand village. We were being stared at by random people.

"Huh?" I asked as I acted normal again.

"Well, you're pregnant… It's a risk… You want to battle me, loose the baby… Keep the baby battle me soon" Temari explained with her hands moving and waving around while explaining.

I held my womb and rubbed it around even though I know the baby still isn't there fully formed but… yeah still.

"Come on" Temari pulled me over to her house.

She, Kankuro and Gaara lives there.

"Looks like we have a new roommate" Temari opened the door.

It was plain simple for the Kazekage's house, looks like an apartment that is a house which I think doesn't make any sense at all.

"So, here you go… At the far end of the hallway will be your room" She pointed towards the hallways and I slowly walked towards the hallway and all the way to end.

I opened the room, it was fair brown like the color of the sand, a plain bed, a desk, television, closet, bathroom, almost like my room back home except in a different format.

"Thank you so much, Temari" I looked at her with a big glad warm smile on my face.

"No worries" She waved her hands around.

She truly changed from the Temari I fought at the Chunin exams and the Temari right now.

"I have one more thing to give you…" She pulled me over to the living room and there was a person there.

"This is Sayu" She gladly let me meet the Sayu person

"Sayu?" I asked.

"Yup, she is the one who trained me before the Chunin exams" Temari introduced.

"WHHAAT! Are you calling me weak?" I pointed at Temari with my eyes wide open.

"Well, I can also get along with pregnant people since I am a medic nin and I know who you really are." She stood up her seat.

She has fair skin, dark brown hair in a bun behind her with chopsticks holding her hair and her short bangs falling on forehead, she wore an authentic Chinese shirt and baggy like pants with bandages by her right leg holding a mid size scroll but mine was still bigger.

"You… you know me?" I pointed to myself.

The late 30's like woman said… _She knows me… how?_

"Yes, I am really close to Tsunade, we are good friends that's why I know you" She looks calm yet she's kind of nervous at the other side with me having a little bit of suspicion at her.

Sigh…

"I'm going to my room" I walked back to my room and I heard a small murmur from Temari and Sayu.

"I'm sure she'll get used to you soon" I heard Temari as I heard a small sniffle.

_What in the word is going on?_

-Time skip-

After one month pregnant…

My stomach has grown pretty much… Not that big but still, it's still flat but I felt like a mother to an unborn child already.

Tsunade Sama sent me a letter saying,

_Dear Tenten,_

_How are you? I'm planning on giving you news here in Konoha so you won't feel homesick. Neji has been sulking a lot, he hasn't been himself for a while plus Lee and Gai's 'youth' is bugging him. Kurenai is also pregnant just so if you know. I've been thinking about you a lot lately… I hope you're okay there. Have you met Sayu? I'm sure she'll be a big help to you. Write back but be careful use a different name to hide your identity so just in case someone might see the letter and see your name… But from now on I'll call you 'Hikari' to hide your identity… especially from Shizune (She's being a real pain nowadays)" _

_From, Tsunade_

Somehow, Sayu been being nice a lot to me, she's been treating me out to lunch and inviting me to her Dojo where she trains, she has a lot of weapons also maybe more than mine. It's so weird how we seem to have the same fighting style, using weapons and her hair… I don't even have to explain that.

Three months pregnant…

Sayu Sensei and I have bonded a lot together, she told me a lot about herself. I don't feel suspicious about her anymore. She told me she got pregnant and left her village too. She was also part of the leaf, she served almost her whole life protecting the leaf. She and I started training but lightly only, at least to keep me healthy and fit.

The third letter I got from Tsunade Sama,

_Dear Hikari,_

_How are you? I been noticing Neji a lot walking around the village, He's been alone most of the time, I talked to Hiashi Hyuga and he said that he doesn't like participating in the training he's been giving him. It's been sad for Neji_

_From, Tsunade_

After 5 months pregnant…

I haven't told you but my stomach became bigger, I'm pregnant with twins, one girl and one boy. This is going to be a major pain raising two kids at a young age of 18. Sayu said not to worry; she's been in my position once. I felt really close with her. My stomach became big, as in seriously… I feel like I'm wearing weights around my stomach… four more months and I'll get these two out and see their beautiful faces. I've been feeling both of them kicking. I feel they are both being ninjas in their own way inside.

_Dear Hikari,_

_Hiashi Hyuga is arranging a marriage for Neji, for Neji to be the clan leader of the Hyuga. What do you think? Should I stop him or should you stop him… or let him be. He's not happy about it, he said… He's not going to be clan leader ever if he has to marry someone he doesn't love or want. He also said he only wants you…_

_From Tsunade_

After 7 months pregnant…

It's so hard! I want to give up but I can't murder two helpless kids. Grr, they been kicking me a lot. I couldn't sleep since I can't put my stomach on the bed and sleep on it. Darn kids, well… I love them anyways… What should I name them…? I asked Sayu and she said something that will describe both of them. Anyways, it started snowing here… Darn.

_Dear Hikari,_

_I know what you should name the kid, Tsunade! Haha! I'm just kidding. You should name them in how they are born, describes them or how you feel them. Neji rejected the marriage and the position as Hyuga clan leader. It's sad to know that Hinata might be the Hyuga clan leader… Such a shy kid but she is trustworthy and loyal._

_From Tsunade_

After 9 months pregnant…

"I'm almost there… These kids have been kicking a lot" I held my womb and rubbed it.

I've been wearing big T shirts a lot nowadays but I'll be going back to my old clothes in no time soon.

"Well, have you thinked what you should name them?" Sayu came forward giving me a cup of water.

"Well, I'm thinking on naming them…" I Opened my eyes wide and held my womb suddenly the two babies are trying to get out. I felt the pain so hard, they wanted to escape badly I fell down the floor with Sayu catching me and suddenly I fell unconscious…

-Tenten's inner world as she is (Kind of) dead ouside. -

"Tenten" A bright light pulled me in.

"Where am I" I asked as I was pulled down to a white room making you crazy.

"Tenten!" A man looking Chinese with messy hair hugged me. He was around 40 years old.

"Who are you?" I pushed him away.

He let out a small giggle.

"I am your father" He let out a smile as he stopped.

_M-my father?_ How is that possible?

"My father?" I looked at him like I was an insane person.

"I am really not proud of you" He crossed his arms.

"Why?" I asked.

"My little girl got pregnant" He crossed his arms

"Eh? Well you got mom pregnant also!" I pointed at him making this conversation a major argument.

"Ah… so you've met your mother" He closed his eyes imagining my mom again.

"I shouldn't tell you anything… but is it real you left her?" I looked at him then down. I felt a tear; I want to know who I really am.

He placed his right hand on my head messing up my hair. He took off my hair buns and soft silky hair fell to my hair.

"When Tsunade Sama said you left mom… What does she mean?" I tied my hair up to a pony tail.

"I was murdered by your mother's mother." He explained as he stroked my hair.

I didn't say anything… but how…

"My little girl grew up… I miss you, but sadly, you have to go back… Your kids are waiting for you… Those Byakugan inheritors are waiting for you…" He kissed my forehead.

"Dad… What are our clan name and your name?" I asked before I let the light take me again to the real world.

"My name is Ryu… Ryu Tsuki" He said as I was taken by the light.

-Real world-

I silently opened my eyes as felt a machine by my mouth.

"Tenten!" Sayu Sensei was there.

"Sayu Sensei" I looked around, I was lying in bed. I felt my womb becoming slightly smaller and less heavy.

"W-where are my kids?" I tried to stand up quickly but somehow my body hurts.

Sayu helped me up to sit.

"They are with the nurse… I am glad you're awake… I'll get your kids right away" Sayu left the room.

I looked at my womb and somehow my stomach felt free for the first time in nine months.

"Here you go" Sayu came in the room with a cart carrying two peacefully sleeping babies.

She handed me both the boy and the girl.

I noticed them both, lack of hair with their veins still showing. They were silently sleeping not crying I waved both of their little hands which were covered by gloves and I slipped them off to touch their small little fingers that soon will be fighting but for now… I plan on making them happy and healthy.

A sand medic ninja came inside with a few papers.

"I see you're awake, you die for at least 10 minutes then we managed to bring you back alive. Anyways, do you know what you are going to name the two?" She asked me preparing a pen to write down the names.

"The girl will be… Hikari" I looked at Sayu Sensei and she seems to like that name… I got the name from Tsunade since she calls me Hikari through letters.

"Hikari… Which means light" The medic nin wrote down the name on the paper.

"What will be the boy's name?" She asked looking up.

"Ryu…" I looked at Ryu and then looked at Sayu Sensei.

Sayu's expression seems priceless, her face seems like something came up to her as if a memory came up to her.

"And the clan name?" She asked closing her pen.

"Oh, just leave the kids without their clan…"

I stopped her.

"Ryu and Hikari Tsuki" I slightly smiled as I stopped her.

Her face was still priceless, it was weird how she seems to be so surprised as if she knows everything that just happened to me except she had no idea I had met my father…

* * *

**The name 'Tsuki' means moon, I don't know why I thinked of that maybe because of my other story...**

**I'll update ASAP...**

**PS... I hate homework...**


	4. Let's go!

**_Update... At last_**

**_Anyways, I've been sick this whole week so please forgive me if there are any confusion in this chapter _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... (Sobs)_**

* * *

"Okay then, you guys can hold the baby till later, we need to put them into the incubator again later" the Medic nin left the room.

"H-how do you know your clan name?" She asked me as if… She doesn't want me to know my clan name…

"You may not be able to believe this but… I met my father when I died for at least 10 minutes; he explained a lot of things to me." I looked at my two kid's little fingers again. I fidgeted around its fingers.

"Wait, so you met him… Is he dead?" She stood up.

"I guess, he said that my mother's mother killed him…" I stopped fidgeting as I heard a cry from Hikari and Ryu, they both opened their eyes and I saw the trait they inherited from their fathers… The rare Kekkei Genkai of the Hyuga clan. The white eyes that can see 360 degrees.

"I-is that the famous Byakugan of the Hyuga clan?" Sayu felt a beat of the heart stop.

"Yes, why?" She stared at the baby…

"I see" Sayu sat back down to her seat.

"I want to ask you a favor…" I asked. I never ask people favors but somehow right now. I have to.

"Will you train me?" I said it now that I'm not pregnant anymore… But sadly, Temari is out on a 2 year mission…

"Of course I will!" She gladly accepted.

-Time skip-

Two years later

"Okay! So you can use twin rising dragons against Temari, but surely she is going to use her fan to blow them, so find an opportunity before you use twin rising dragons… Go use shadow clone justu if possible if not, there's no way a weapon can land on her." Sayu Sensei explained her plan through a blueprint of Temari's battle and I.

"Kaasan! (Japanese for mother/mom)" I heard Ryu and Hikari coming up to hug me.

"Hey you two, what's up?" I carried them both on both my lower shoulders.

"Can we train with you?" Ryu surprisingly act.

I never told them about their Byakugan, I'm sure I'll tell them soon, when the time is right.

"You guys want to train with me?" I both put them down to the ground as I smelled and kissed their necks.

"Sweaty! Why don't you two change and we'll play ninja okay?" I smiled at them.

Now that their hair has grown longer, Hikari's hair is like his father's but I put them in a bun with some of her hair falling while Ryu's hair is messy like my father's hair.

"Okay!" They swiftly ran to the house we are currently staying at. We moved to a different house since it seems a bit disturbing for Gaara and Kankuro to have me at the house every day.

"Well, shall we continue?" I asked as I looked at Sayu Sensei.

She gave a small smile.

"You've grown up so much…" Sayu was already 38 now; it was still a young age to be real.

"I know… I have kids now, it's so hard to believe" I pointed my thumb toward the two kids.

"Not that… I mean… I haven't told this to you for the 3 years (A/N: 2 years plus 9 months of pregnancy = around 3 years) but… I am your mother" She silently said the last part.

She is my mother…

Sayu Sensei is my mother…

-The hairstyle

-knowing Tsunade Sama

-Losing the one who got her pregnant

-Chinese outfit

-Weaponry

And everything else, it hit me, it explains a lot now! She is my mother.

A small breeze of wind came up to fill up our forehead that revealed my 'sand' forehead protector.

"It explains everything now… If you really are my mother that means you were staying by my side all these years to look up after me and the hints you've been giving me… Kaasan" I looked at her eyes that were tearing up.

I went up to her and hugged her.

"I knew there was something you want to tell me all this time…" I started to cry also, the salty water fell down my eyes and continued to race down.

"Kaasan, were done changing" Ryu and Hikari both exclaimed.

"Ryu, Hikari… Meet your Baachan (Japanese for grandmother)" I carried them both to reach their Baachan.

"Baachan!" they seem to like Kaasan as their grandmother.

"Well, come on let's play ninja!" I walked out of the dojo leaving Kaasan with a smile on her face as I play with my kids.

-After playing-

"Kaasan… Can I talk to you? I just put the two to sleep." I sat down by the living room at the spot where I am in front of the television.

"Sure what is it?" She sat down by the long couch drinking some tea.

"Well, I was thinking on visiting Konoha with Ryu and Hikari to at least visit Tsunade Sama" I grabbed a cup of tea of the small bowl Kaasan prepared.

I made up my mind as I was thinking deeply yesterday as I was put Ryu and Hikari to sleep.

I don't actually intent to see Neji, but if 'fate' decides to set us up again… Oh well, who cares.

_Am I still in love with him? It's been 3 years and I still haven't gotten it off my mind because of Tsunade Sama talking about him in the letters she kept on sending._

"Are you sure?" Kaasan took a sip of hot tea.

"I'm sure… But Kaasan, I'm not actually sure… If Neji and I meet, should I tell him he got me pregnant or something?" I placed my two elbows down to my knees as my two arms are spread forward and holding my tea.

I placed the tea down to the table in front of us; I bit the nail of my thumb as I think… I noticed it's been a mannerism of mine since I was a kid.

"Stop biting young nail" Kaasan moved her hand towards mine and pushed it away making my head fall down.

"Okay, I'll stop… and ouch" I said as I fell down making a small boom not to loud.

"KAASAN! KAASAN!" I heard a little female voice through Ryu and Hikari's room.

I quickly dashed forward to their room and I saw Ryu trying to keep control of her sister and Hikari crying from a bad dream as always.

"Shh…" I walked toward her bed placing her at my lap and patting her back silencing her down.

Ryu always makes his way to my room when Hikari cries so he can get some sleep, Ryu doesn't get mad at her sister for crying, and he's okay with that. He believes that its okay for people to cry for no reason but cry for a stupid is reason is just stupid.

I believe he grew up in his father's steps as he speaks solemnly and softly. He tried looking for peace, taking long walks around the park with Hikari and spends their time playing ninja together.

As for Hikari, she might be growing up like I am; she's a cry baby although she doesn't give up when her brother wins at playing ninja with her. She said she would grow up like me and become a Kage.

"Shh, so tell me what your dream is" even though she is already two I still carry her on my shoulders and making her sleep likes a small kid less than one year old.

"I don't remember the dream, I remember there were people after me… and there was also ghost and zombies" She gave chills to herself and I felt it.

When a kid of yours is hurt, the mother is going to feel it. Even though, if your children grow up, I'll still be there for the two of them.

"Come on, why don't you sleep at my room next to your brother and I'll sleep next to the two of you in a few minutes okay?" I placed her down and started walking.

"Wait" I stopped her, I grabbed her favorite Teddy bear and handed it to her "You can't forget your teddy bear"

"Thank you kaasan" She silently hugged it while walking down the hallways of the rooms towards my room.

"Phew" I silently walked out the door and shut it tightly yet silently.

"So when do you want to go to Konoha?" Kaasan sneaked up behind me giving me a small chill making my hair go up.

"Phew, it was just you mom… Anyways, why don't we leave after my battle with Temari" I walked to the kitchen to clean up and went to sleep next to my children.

* * *

**_Owari..._**

**_Haha, Update Next week... Hopefully :)_**

**_-Dp_**


	5. Back to Konoha

**_Sup,_**

**_New update..._**

**_I get the feeling I won't save this so I'm saying this quick._**

**_Neji's back!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!_**

* * *

-One week later-

Knock knock

I heard the door, someone must be out there.

"I'll go get it" Hikari left her seat leaving her cereal in the table.

She opened the door and from the corner of my eyes…

I saw Temari

"Oh, why isn't it Hikari" Temari picked her up and set her down on the kitchen table.

"Tenten… How are you? Sayu, Ryu" She smiled.

"Are you ready to battle?" Temari asked as she held her fan on her back.

Somehow, I heard a small grumble out off one of our stomachs.

I have no clue whose it was but Ryu, Hikari and Kaasan looked at Temari. Temari looked a bit embarrassed but was she the one who got her stomach to grumble?

"Why don't you join us for breakfast" Kaasan grabbed the milk carton and cereal next to an empty seat.

Temari sat down and grabbed a bowl.

"So, have you been training?" I asked Temari.

We started becoming really close after the pregnancy but she has to go on a two year mission, so sucks for me.

"Yeah, what do you think…? I bet you got some training with Sayu Sensei right?" Temari took a cup of orange juice and drank it.

"Well, yeah and I found out she's my mother" I said as she filled her mouth with orange juice trying to suck it in before she can say anything else.

"Looks like you finally told her huh?" Temari panted as she stopped drinking her orange juice.

"Yup" I looked at Temari, but all I'm thinking about is our battle.

"Ah, that's good news" She stood up placing her unfinished bowl of cereal in the sink.

"So Tenten, I'll be waiting by Sayu Sensei's dojo okay? I can't wait for out rematch" She slightly opened the door making her way outside. "Why don't you bring Ryu and Hikari so they can see you battle?" Temari made her way outside without saying anything else. I did hear a small giggle from her. I wonder what she's planning.

I looked at my kids who are whispering to each other and giggling.

"What are you two giggling about?" I giggled back myself to see my kids laughing.

"Well, we're just excited to see you and Auntie Temari battle!" Ryu and Hikari said simultaneously.

"Yes, I think I'll be excited to see you battle myself… I never saw you battle anybody else after me." Kaasan said, yes I did battle with her. She always win, well she is my Sensei and my mother.

I believe that the student always surpasses the master and soon I'll be that student.

"Okay, finish your cereal you two…" I stood up and placed my empty bowl in the sink. I rubbed my kids' head and made my way to my room to change to my ninja outfit.

I always wear the short white Chinese shirt with red markings and the red baggy pants with white pockets and the amazingly huge and scary scroll I place on my back.

I fixed my hair since I just woke up and my hair is seriously messy. I grabbed my Sand village forehead protector and placed it tight around my head.

I looked across my window and saw a messenger bird coming to me. I grabbed the letter it was carrying and I let the bird free.

I opened the letter,

_Dear Hikari, _

_I just quickly knew I was the Godmother of Hikari right? I received the letter you sent me yesterday, so you finally found out who your mother huh? Sayu… Well, I think it's good for you. Anyways, Neji… He finally gave up on you, he managed to forget you. I asked him one day if what his feeling for you is, he responded "She's dead… I don't care anymore" That was his words. Are you coming to visit here somehow a few weeks later? I can't wait to see Hikari, Ryu, Sayu, and of course you."_

_From, Tsunade_

He gave up on me… About time he managed to forget.

"Kaasan! Here are your gloves" Hikari went up to me handing over my gloves.

"Oh, thank you" I put my gloves on and looked at Hikari looking at me.

"Kaasan, fix my hair?" She handed me a few bobby pins and hair ties.

"Sure, sit down" I pat the chair where I can go in front of a mirror.

I fixed her hair letting a lot of them fall down and small part of her hair up on a small bun.

"Alright, All good" I comb the rest of hair that is falling down.

"Okay, good luck later Kaasan!" She ran toward the television.

-Later-

"Temari!" I ran towards Kaasan's dojo carrying Hikari.

"Oh, so you decided to come huh?" Temari unexpectedly said with pride.

"Of course… I'm not giving up that easily." I said putting down Hikari.

"Let's begin then." I prepared myself.

"Okay, I'll be your referee for today okay?" Kaasan raised her hand up and the two kids went their way to the bench to watch our battle.

"Ready… Begin"

_**(Please make a battle of your choice. I am too lazy today to write… but make sure Tenten wins at the end, Thank you)**_

Temari fell down to the ground panting hard.

"You've grown a lot" I pulled her up and placed her arm around my shoulders as support so she can stand up.

"Thank you" I said with clothes quite ripped from the heavy fan.

"Kaasan, you won! Auntie, you were awesome also!" Ryu and Hikari hugged both Temari and I.

"Tenten, can I talk to you?" She pointed toward the door going outside.

"Sure" I carried her towards the door.

"Do you mind, if Hikari and Ryu grows up I'll be their Jonin in-charge? You know as Team Temari" She slightly smiled and nervousness came up to her whole body.

"Are you sure? I don't have a problem with that" I smiled at her.

"To be real, I feel that you are my sister ever since I moved here at the Hidden village of sand." I felt trembling at her feet as she tried to speak.

"Do you want to have lunch with us? We're having Chinese food today"

"The Tsuki clan… What a really Chinese clan" I heard her mumble.

-After two weeks-

"Okay… Let's go you guys" I yelled through the door carrying a small bag for myself.

"Ryu, Hikari" Kaasan yelled "If you're not down in a few minutes I guess we're going to leave you" Kaasan scared the two but we both giggled.

"Okay okay! Coming" They both said simultaneously coming out of their room.

"Come one, Ryu jump on my back and Hikari jump on Kaasan's back so we'll be there quicker" Ryu jumped on my back while Hikari did the same with Kaasan.

-After two days- (It usually takes a ninja to go the sand to konoha or vice versa)

"Here we are" I placed Ryu down, Kaasan did the same with Hikari and we were less than a mile from the Konoha gate.

"Yahoo! We're finally got to where Kaasan used to live" Hikari made her way running to the gate.

Ryu also followed her as he also ran; they both had a great stamina that keeps hem running forever.

Kaasan and I ran for them but they got a head start and we tried catching up.

_Why are kids so damn hard to catch?_

"Hikari, Ryu! Come back here" They continued to run till we see the Konoha gate.

I saw them both come in and they both bump into a fairly tall man with pale skin and long hair. I couldn't see the face but I stopped when I saw the eyes.

Could it be Neji?

"Hey, what are you two kids doing in here?" I heard him grumpily as I hid by the sides of the gate.

"Uhh… uh… Nii san… help me" Hikari was scared as the guy pulled her shirt going upwards to his face.

"You have the Byakugan?" He looked into her eyes as tears are forming.

"Hey! Back off, put my sister down" Ryu protected her sister as he tackled him but sadly Neji is seriously trained. He stopped him with one hand on his head.

"Now tell me! How'd you have the Byakugan! If you seriously won't tell me, I'll kill you" He said scaring the two kids.

"I have to help them, thet is their father!" I dashed but Kaasan stopped me.

"That's Neji?" She asked.

"Kaasan! My kids are being tortured by their father! No time to talk about this!" I summoned a long stick and dashed my ways and grabbed both of them making me fall to the ground holding both of Ryu and Hikari. Dust surrounded us as I pointed my long stick in front of Neji who is wearing an angry face.

"Back off! You have no right to torture my kids!" I said as smoke started to fade away.

Ryu and Hikari held my shirt tight and hugged me. They are showing a scared face, feeling they are going to die because of the guy.

"Shh… Don't cry you two, Kaasan is here" The smoke faded away. My face is purely seriously mad as Neji and Neji changed his emotions from angry to confused and stunned.

"T-Tenten?" He gasped.

"Hn." I jumped up to the arch of the gate.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE NEJI!" I heard a person with huge breast, green robe, and blonde on two low pony tails.

_Tsunade Sama!_

Neji couldn't speak he kept on staring what was up on the arch of the gate. I jumped down again carrying Ryu and Hikari.

"Kaasan, come out here!" I called for Kaasan as I went forward Tsunade Sama.

"Tenten! It's so glad to see you!" Tsunade Sama came up to me and patted my kids' heads.

I placed Ryu and Hikari down but was still looking at Neji, they hugged my legs as I went down to whisper that everything is going to be okay and smiled at them.

"Tenten…" Neji silently said but I heard it.

"Neji… You should go home" Tsunade Sama ordered.

"How can I go home? Tenten is here! I thought she is dead but no… and she has kids… with the Byakugan… which means" Neji panted as he kept on thinking about flashbacks.

"No! You are the father but in the eye of the law and in my eyes… They don't have a father. And from what you just did a while ago… I can never accept!" I said it without making any eye contact.

"B-but Tenten…" Neji came close.

Neji tried to hug me but I kept on pushing him away.

"I can take care of them… I grew up without a father and I can take of my kids without a father by my side. Let's go Ryu, Hikari, Kaasan, Godaime" I carried both Ryu and Hikari.

"Who was that?" Hikari looked at me.

"That… that was your father" I explained without thinking it thoroughly.

**_

* * *

_**

_Preview for the next chapter:_

"Who are the kids and this person?" Lee pointed.

"These two are my kids, and this my Kaasan" I smiled.

"K-k-kids! Tenten… who is or where is the father?" Lee asked as he had a mouthful of ramen inside his mouth.

"I rather not say" I placed my hands to my forehead again as I placed my elbows on the table.

"Oh, it's okay Tenten" Lee made a good guy pose.

"Can I guess who the father is?" Naruto said as usual, energetic.

_

* * *

_

**Next chapter will be posted next week.**

**DP :)**


	6. Youth of Ramen and Reunions

**_I updated early this week (YAY!)_**

**_I'm going to Knott's berry farm tomorrow with my friend, I was about to go with my crush but, yeaaaaa..._**

**_Anyways, my head is exploding right now, one week ago, my head is so empty I can't think of any ideas even for simple one shots, now I have all my ideas writen in a piece of paper, I did it during school today... (Smirk, stupid teachers)_**

**_I'm currently working on one multi chapter story right now, I have two multi chapter stories inside my brain, I'll do my best to keep the three stories together and this story also, I'm doing some work on later chapters, I feel like I'm moving farther that's why I'm doing some changes on later chapters _**

* * *

I can sense the fear inside Ryu and Hikari, they never thought their father would bully them for their eyes.

"Ryu, Hikari… It's okay, I won't let him touch you" I kissed both their foreheads.

_I won't let him touch them… _

"Are you sure Kaasan?" It was rare to see Ryu this scared; Neji surely scared the crap out of the two of them.

"Shh, don't worry… Kaasan's promise" I said to both my kids not worry 'bout anything, especially since I'm still here and I won't go down that quickly…

"Yup, I'm here too, don't worry Hikari, Ryu" Sayu Kaasan said to both my kids, Kaasan is not going to be the kind who wouldn't let anybody get hurt especially in the heart.

We made our way to the Hokage's office still carrying both Ryu and Hikari. Luckily, Neji didn't seem to follow us, or at least I think he didn't follow us.

"Looks like disaster has greeted hello as you came in Konoha" Tsunade sighed as she sat at her chair and the desk in front of her full of handy work.

"Sit down you guys" She placed her fingers through her head and massaged it a bit and we sat down at a green couch.

"So Tenten, how are people going to react when they know you're still alive?" Tsunade Sama laughed a little bit.

I laughed a little bit myself but Kaasan and my two kids have no idea what is going on.

"Well, it depends… I guess, I can walk around Konoha if you want me too" I shrugged my shoulders and stood up.

"Yeah, sure… Why not, why don't you take your family around Konoha also" She said like they were tourist and I was their tourguide.

"Kaasan, carry me please?" Ryu and Hikari said in unison, I know they're both still scared of Neji… He scared both of them for life.

I made Ryu hop on my back as I carry Hikari on front. Kaasan opened the door for us and walked around Konoha.

People started looking at us, of course, I was in my usual buns and people know me as a 'panda' or something else but mostly, I am the weapon mistress of Konoha and believe me they won't forget me.

"Kaasan, I'm hungry" Ryu's stomach growled as he spoke.

"Me too Kaasan…" The both looked at me and I giggled.

"Do you guys want to eat ramen? Konoha has a great ramen place just so you know." I winked at both of them.

Oh boy, Ichiraku ramen, haven't tried that for two years already, I got so pumped up I walked faster.

"Hey, Tenten… Wait up" I heard Kaasan moving up her speed also 'til we made our way to Ichiraku.

Ichiraku hasn't changed one bit, still the same of course, even old man is still there and so is his daughter (A/N: Is that his daughter who works there?)

"Oh, old man… how are you doing?" I came inside opening up the curtains that is in front of me.

"Oh… you remind me of someone…" He looked at me closely while I made a 'Yikes' face.

"OH! Tenten! HAHAHAHA! I still got the old memory stuck inside huh? By the way what are you doing here, I thought you were dead?" He said still laughing but confused at the same time.

"Well… I faked it" I scratched my head as I laughed as a fail.

"Oh, and who are these kids?" He asked and looked at them.

Surprisingly, Ryu and Hikari turned to him and smiled.

"These are my kids" I continued to scratch my head. I felt my right bun has been going off.

"KIDS!" He went backwards.

"Eh, old man is you okay, and can we order our ramen now?" I said as I placed Ryu and Hikara at a chair so they can eat and sat down myself.

I took out both my buns and tried fixing them, but I always need a mirror when fixing them.

"Okay… may I take your order?" He heated the noodles as Ryu, Hikari, Kaasan, and I ordered.

(A/N: I have no idea what kind of ramen there are, but I love ramen though: P)

"Okay, here you go" He placed it in front of us as we all broke our chopsticks and dug in.

(Eat… eat… eat…)

I grabbed my Kaasan's mirror and fixed my hair to its traditional buns.

"All I'm trying to say is that youth is amazing! It keeps you alive!" I heard a specific voice…

_Oh no… I can't be Lee right?_

"Yeah, yeah… Oh! Ichiraku, let's eat" I hear another familiar voice.

_Damn it, it can't be Naruto right?_

I heard the curtain open and I didn't bother to look, I was finished with my ramen but I did notice Ryu, Hikara, and Kaasan were looking at their back. I have my two hands up to my forehead as my elbows are down to the table.

I still can't believe Lee is yapping about 'Youth' still.

"Eh… Hello, no need to look at our youthful faces." It is it is Lee.

I stood up and twisted my body threw a punch at Naruto, but I was suppose to hit Lee "YOU BAKA! STOP TALKING ABOUT— Oh! Naruto, Gomen! I was suppose to hit Lee and yeah" It hit him and his hark head broke a small little cart that carries flowers.

"Tenten! The beautiful flower of Konoha! I knew you were going to blossom again!" Lee said he hugged me tightly, I rounded my fist and made a sky uppercut and got Lee landing on Naruto.

"Gomen… Tenten" They both said out loud.

"Baachan, Kaasan is so strong don't you think?" I heard Ryu said to my Kaasan.

"Hehe, Kaasan… The guy wearing the spandex is my former teammate, Lee" I went over there and helped them up; I opened my wallet and gave money to the flower keeper for destroying her flowers and cart at the same time.

I walked them both back to Ichiraku which is just a few feet away.

"There, now stop talking and eat… Ramen is on me" I pounded Lee's head again.

"Gomen" He grabbed his bowl of ramen and ate.

"Eh, Tenten, is my ramen on you too?" Naruto barged in.

"Uhh, yeah sure… Whatever"

"Who are the kids and this person?" Lee pointed.

"These two are my kids, and this my Kaasan" I smiled.

"K-k-kids! Tenten… who is or where is the father?" Lee asked as he had a mouthful of ramen inside his mouth.

"I rather not say" I placed my hands to my forehead again as I placed my elbows on the table.

"Oh, it's okay Tenten" Lee made a good guy pose.

"Can I guess who the father is?" Naruto said as usual, energetic.

"Naruto! Do you really want me to break another cart with your head?" my eyes glistened by looking at Naruto.

"N-n-no…" He shrunk and I was on top.

"Good, anyways… Kaasan, the other one is Naruto, the village idiot" I pointed out returning to my usual hands on forehead and elbows on table pose.

"Akamaru, come on run faster, we have to train Hinata more!" I heard Kiba outside, that dog lover is still riding his dog, so much for abuse. I wonder if I ride him around, he'd be exhausted.

"K-k-kiba Kun, w-w-wait up" I heard the more stuttered voice in Konoha, only once person, Hinata Hyuga. I wonder how she is, she's actually one person I'm willing to see again, out of all the Konoha 12, Hinata is the nicest to be real.

I continued to eat my ramen and leave the rest to the future, _sigh,_ it's so awkward.

After we all ate, we decided to head on home, Godaime told me that the place we can stay is my old apartment, its okay it doesn't really matter anyways.

We all went to my apartment and saw my old two rooms, bathroom, kitchen, living room, and some of my old stuff that was somehow cleaned up after I left.

"So nice to be home again" I rushed to my bedroom and fell down into it.

"Kaasan, is this your bedroom?" Ryu and Hikari came inside with their Baachan.

"Wow, your weapon collection is huge" She said as she walked around looking through the scrolls and fallen kunais and shuriken.

"Godaime sure didn't fix this dump" I laughed as I grabbed some shuriken and kunai and threw them at the throwing dummy I have in my room when I'm bored. "Bulls eye" I said.

Hikari and Ryu did the same they threw a few shuriken and kunai to the dummy but they missed.

"Don't worry about it, you guys are still young" I patted their heads, "Come on, you haven't seen Konoha just yet" I said going to the door carrying both Ryu on my back and Hikari in the front.

We all went outside and took some time to just spend time together,

"Lee, where is our Youthful Flower, she has returned!" I heard from far away, Lee, youth, someone who calls me 'Youthful Flower', Damn other than Lee, the most annoying guy… Guy Sensei…

"Holy…" I said, but I stopped since I figured that Hikari and Ryu are on my body and can hear me so I stopped with the cussing words.

"Our Youthful Flower, you have returned!" Guy said as he came next to me and hugged me, he also hugged the two kids who are now lacking air.

I have no other choice since he won't listen, actions speak louder than words right. I grabbed a kunai from my pocket and pointed it at his stomach.

"Owwww" He yelled.

"Sorry Sensei but you're squeezing me" I said as I put the two kids down to grab some air. "Sorry about that you two" I whispered to their ear and kissed them.

"Are those your children? At the age of 21 you have children… Children, that means two or more" Guy said, he was freaked out about me having children. Don't blame me, blame the crazy Hyuga I've date a few years ago. I snorted.

"Yeah, so?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He looked into my kid's eyes and saw the white pupils.

"Don't tell me Neji is the…" Guy said as he stared at me.

"Sorry Guy Sensei, I failed you" I bowed down as a sorry for having an 'affair' with my teammate.

"Don't worry, we'll both kick Neji and tell him that he should be a responsible father" They said as they made the good guy pose.

"Tell me, who are these two again?" Kaasan whispered to my ear.

"I'm Might Guy, the 'Sensei' of Tenten, Lee and Neji" he said with another good guy pose.

"Guy Sensei, we should have a Team Guy reunion" Lee said as sparkles filled his eyes then it faded away when,

"Hell no…" I barged in.

"No?" They asked.

"Nevermind 'bout what I said… name the time and place" I snorted. I closed my eyes and sighed.

'_I hope he doesn't come' _I thought to myself.

"Tomorrow, at Lunch, we'll call Neji to come" Guy said as they started to run. I opened my eyes quickly,

'_I'm dead'_ I said to myself.

I placed my hand up to my forehead, "I can't believe this is happening" I snorted, I kept on hitting myself till my Kaasan stopped me.

"Don't worry dear" She said as she hugged me.

'_Again, I'm dead'_ I said to myself.

* * *

**_I have no school monday, I'll work that day on my stories, keep me updated_**

**_Reviews are highly appreciated! TY!_**

**_-DP _**


	7. A kiss in the park

**Sorry for the late update, I just downloaded Coin dozer and cookie dozer and I can't stop playing somehow...**

**Anyways, here's the update for the new chapter**

**I don't own Naruto :)**

* * *

The next day, I woke up smelling some miso soup cooking by the kitchen, I saw Ryu and Hikari sleeping still by both my side since there was only two rooms in my apartment, I can't let them sleep on the couch for forsaken.

"Mmh, Miso soup" I stood up and walked over to the kitchen and saw a whole big pot steaming and Kaasan controlling it.

"Morning Tenten-San" She said as she opened the lid and I saw more steam, she mixed it then turned it off.

"What's with the miso soup?" I said as I took a seat down and yawned.

"For your teammates" She said as she covered the lid and sat down on the other side of the table.

I grabbed some tea and poured some for myself. "Geez, it's going to be annoying today, anyways… thanks for making soup for us" I smiled and thanked my mother for making even small little things for us.

"No problem, you should take a shower and go" She said as she grabbed a few lunchboxes for 5 people.

"Who's that for?" I asked as I took a sip.

"For your team" She smiled and wrapped them up, in small blanket like wrappers.

"Oh, thank you again Kaasan" I said and bowed, I made my way to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, put on bandages around my breast and around my hips, placed a white and red Chinese style shirt and red baggy like pants with my bandages appearing, placed my hair in their usual buns and slipped on my regular black sandals.

I grabbed my 'Sand and Konoha' forehead protector and placed it on my pocket (Which is where?) Who knows, I might use it.

"I'm going now" I said as I grabbed the half pot of miso soup Kaasan poured in a half pot and the five lunchboxes. "I'll be by training ground ten which is a forest just in case anything happens" I said as I fled off.

I made my way there greeting some of the few villagers, who are surprised to see me alive again, I explained everything leaving who got me pregnant but I made it in a few minutes.

I looked around and saw the two green beasts hanging around doing a few pushups before starting our 'Team reunion'

"Chotto" I waved hello.

The two stood up and waved hello back.

"Our little flower has arrived, Neji come out here" Lee said as he hugged me.

Neji arrived coming out from above the trees and avoided eye contact with him, Lee pulled away from the hug.

"Here, I brought some Miso soup and lunchboxes" I pulled them up and grinned.

Lee and Guy's mouth watered, I placed them on the ground, Lee brought the picnic blanket and Guy and Neji brought nothing.

"Well, let's dig in" I said.

"Itadakimasu" We said in unison, placing our hands together, we all grabbed a bowl of Miso soup and a lunchbox.

We all ate in peace, Lee and Guy started a conversation with me, Neji kept his eyes closed and not responding to anything at all, he ignored us.

"Tenten-San, Tenten-San?" I heard Kaasan said as she roamed around with Ryu and Hikari.

I stood up and bowed to my teammates. "I'll be back"

I went over to Kaasan, Ryu and Hikari, I noticed Hikari is crying, I pulled her to my chest and waved her around to make her stop crying.

"Shh, don't cry… everything is fine" I said to Hikari as I kissed her forehead, "What happened?" I asked Kaasan.

"She had a bad dream again" Kaasan sighed

"Yup" Ryu said holding Kaasan's hand

"Oh, don't worry 'bout it Hikari… Kaasan is here" I said.

"Kaasan, can I come with you?" Hikari said as she wiped her tears away.

I looked at my Kaasan, what should I do? Neji is there.

"Well, it might be a good time to talk about your family, I'll leave them to you, I have to roam around Konoha and greet some of my old friends" She said as she handed Ryu over.

Sigh. Oh well, it can't be avoided.

I walked over to my team again; I noticed Ryu hid behind me when they saw my team, clearly since Neji is there.

"Tenten… those are your children right?" Lee asked as he bent down and greeted Ryu and Hikari.

"Hai…" I said as I took them to the blanket and gave them the spare lunchbox for them to eat and both some Miso soup.

"Kaasan" Ryu said in a timid voice

"Don't worry" I smiled and said it quietly so Neji wouldn't hear.

After all of us ate

"Lee, let us burn out youthful calories by running 100 laps around Konoha" Guy said as he burned with ambition.

'_Lee say no, I don't want to be left with Neji here'_ I though

"Yosh, let's go Guy Sensei!" He yelled and started running.

'_So much for my only hope'_ I thought again then a sweat drop came and I felt nervous.

"Tenten, I guess it's the perfect time for us to talk, don't you think?" Neji said as he went forward to me, scaring Ryu and Hikari again.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, I didn't mean to scare you back then…" He said scratching the back of his head

"Look, we both didn't expect this to happen, but it happened… Please, Neji, can't we just don't look at it another way, they don't have a father" I said silently hoping Ryu and Hikari won't hear.

"But… Tenten I'll change, I'll be a better father to them" He said placing his hands on my shoulders but I flicked it away from me.

"No, their first impression of you is a monster" I yelled

He couldn't say anything, he continued to stare at my eyes, his eyes are somehow different from before, it shows more emotion than before more sadness in his eyes now.

"I should go now" I said more silently than before not making any eye contact. "Ryu, Hikari, let's go?" I leaned down to their height and smiled at them.

Less fear appeared in their eyes as I supported them rather than Neji.

They both nodded, I stood up and grabbed both their hands and walked away leaving Neji, the food, and my other stuff I brought.

We both made our way home; I had them watch TV to at least calm them down from the tragedy that happened again today.

Leaving him felt like having another heartache, I managed to move on during the two years but now it's coming back. Damn him for good looks and cold, bastard heart.

-Knock knock-

I heard on the door.

"I'll get it you two" I said to my kids who seem to be half asleep on the couch.

I opened the door and saw Neji, he's carrying the stuff I left on the training ground, "Mind if we talk to each other?" He asked,

"Sure why not" I heard Kaasan coming from the outside, behind Neji just coming home. "I'll take care of the two" She said.

Sigh, "Sure" I crossed my arms and started walking leaving the apartment.

"You want to go to the park?" Neji said as he caught up to my side.

"Sure why not" I shrugged my shoulders.

"About us…" He started.

"What about us?" I asked avoiding eye contact and focused my attention on where I'm walking

"Can we… start over again?" He asked I stopped on my tracks; he wants to start over again? What, he wants my family now?

"I can't answer that" I said as I continued.

"Why not?" He asked, he kept on looking forward at me hoping somehow I would make eye contact with him.

"Only my kids can answer that" I said.

"Your kids, you mean our kids?" Neji said as he explained.

"True, but will they even accept you as a father?" I said as I looked up to the clouds, little bird crossed it. "Plus, I moved on, shouldn't you move on also?" I asked him.

"I can but I don't want to" He said as he slowly walked.

"What do you mean?" I asked and looked at him, he looked down.

"When I found out the sin I've committed, I couldn't stop thinking that I ruined your life. I couldn't stop thinking that all your dreams become shattered because of one night that was quite unexpected, we were young and in love, we were drunk because of Naruto. I felt like it was just yesterday you left and now you returned with two young kids that have inherited the Byakugan." He said as he took his forehead protector off his forehead and revealed his curse mark.

"Neji" I said as I held back my tear.

"I wanted to win over the main house before I get a child since my kids will also have the curse seal when they grow up, it's hard to imagine that our kids will be a caged bird just like me" He dropped his forehead protector to the ground and made a metal sound.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know" I said as a tear fell down my cheek, Neji's hurt emotionally, and my kids will have a curse seal, that will cage them maybe for life.

He looked up, I didn't expect it but our eyes met again for a long time, I haven't seen them ever since our fight.

"It's not your fault, anyways… if you and your family need anything, I'll be there to help, I'll get my kid's trust soon and we'll be a happy family right? Of course, one more thing, if you still love me that is" He said as he made eye contact, he slightly opened his eyes.

"I think I still do, I mean you are my first love and almost first everything… and" I got cut off.

His lips pressed onto mine, I didn't anything but get shocked, and he kissed me for the first time in two years. I couldn't help it but kiss back, I pouted my lips and placed my hands around his neck, he placed his on my waist, I jumped up wrapping my legs around his stomach, I haven't had the feeling like this for two years, two god damn years.

I broke the kiss apart, our foreheads are touching, and since I'm not wearing my 'Forehead Protector' our soft skins are sharing pleasure again.

"I love you Tenten" He said as he pecked my lips again, he grabbed my hip and placed it down to the ground, I grabbed his forehead protector but before I tie it on his forehead, I kissed his forehead,

"I'll be sure to support you in defeating the main house or at least getting the curse seal off and make you a free bird once again" I said and tied his forehead protector around his forehead to cover his seal.

"Thank you, oh and where's your forehead protector?" He asked.

"It's in my pocket" I said, I grabbed both the Konoha and Sand forehead proector.

"So you were in the Sand village all this time?" He asked, "I have never thought of it" he said again and chuckled, I heard his chuckle once again for two god damn years.

"Well, yeah since Sand has a good relationship with Konoha so, it's better to be there" I said as I smiled and chuckled

"It's getting late, I should go home now" I said as lead the way

"Can I walk you home?" He said catching up to me.

I chuckled, "Of course" I said.

It was only 5 PM and it was already dark, not to mention it is February at the time.

We arrived at the footsteps of my apartment,

"Why don't you come in?" I said,

"Oh now thank you, I might be a bother in there" He laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"I'll let them know, I promise" I said as I grabbed his hand, placed the key and opened it.

"I'm home" I said in a tone, Ryu and Hikari came they were about to hug me when they saw Neji.

"I should go now" He said breaking our intertwined hands

"No, stay" I stopped him

"Kaasan" Ryu said holding back a tear

"Ryu, Hikari… why don't you say hi to your Tousan" I bent down to their height, fear was still rambling upon them, they can't stand to see how Neji hurt them upon their arrival in Konoha.

"Ryu, Hikari… Hello" Neji waved to our kids nervously.

Ryu and Hikari back away and ran to the room; I heard the 'click' sound that locked the room.

I stood up to Neji, "Why don't you give them some time? I'm sure they'll like you soon" I said as I looked down in shame.

"I hope so" He said,

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" I said as I looked back up to him, he was fairly taller now, around 5'7 possibly.

"Are you sure?" He asked nervously again.

"Don't act nervous, please" I said

* * *

**I have a new story called Flower 4, please check it out... It's based on a Taiwanese drama called 'Meteor Garden' starring Jerry Yan and Barbie Xu**

**If you're going to ask me if I'm Taiwanese... no... :P**

**I'm Filipino**

**I'm also working on another story called 'Only You' based on a Korean Drama 'Only You' **

**It's like this story right now, but AU and has a different story line...**

**-DP **


	8. A Hikari plushie

**Hey guys, it's Saturday... so here's the update :)**

**No other comment for now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

"It's a good idea, why don't you join us, so we can learn more about you" Kaasan came to the scene wearing a messy apron around her neck.

"Sure, Thank you" He bowed down to the elder of the family.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour" She said walking back to the kitchen.

"You need any help?" I asked her.

"No, its fine, make sure Ryu and Hikari are fine inside the room" She yelled across the room.

"Okay" I said, "Can you wait here for a while, I'll talk to them" I said as I led him to the sofa and let him sit there for a while.

I went over to the room,

"Ryu, Hikari… Open up please" I knocked on the door silently,

"I don't want a father"I heard Ryu yell, I can hear his sobbing voice, and it was hard to accept that your own kids yelling at you, I felt so immature at the moment.

"Ryu, Hikari… please open the door and I'll explain" I knocked louder.

"No!" Ryu yelled, they were hurt; it was hard for them to accept it.

That feeling that that feeling that you're unwanted by your own children is one of the most difficult tasks a mother can have.

I couldn't say anything, my children beat me at our level of maturity, for the age of two…

"Tenten" Neji came from behind

I started shedding tears with my head on the door,

He placed his arms around my waist and leaned his chin to my shoulder,

"Everything going to be okay" He whispered.

I continued to sob,

"Byakugan" He whispered again.

"They're both sitting on the bed, don't worry" He said as he deactivated it.

"Tenten, Neji… I'll take care of it, why don't you two arrange the table?" I heard Kaasan coming from behind.

"H-Hai…" I whispered softly.

Even though I was fixing the table, I still managed to hear their conversation; I can hear my children's sobs. It was painful, like a katana piercing out your vital organs,

_How can I be a mother to them when I let something stupid like this get pass through…?_

"Tenten… I'm sorry" Neji said at the other side of the table placing plates and chopsticks.

"It's not your fault" I said not making any eye contact.

"It's mostly my fault, admit it… if I kept my pants on" He chucked a little,

I smiled through what he said, but that can't make me laughed, not even a small giggle.

I then noticed from the corner of my eye, two small figures slightly wiping away some tears, then Kaasan coming from behind. Hikari wasn't done crying, she dragged her doll across the floor and slightly hugging it, Ryu was done crying but he wiped the tears that remained in his eye.

"Ryu, Hikari" I said placing the chopsticks I had in my hand down to the table and giving them a hug, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me"

They didn't say a word, they didn't even hug back, and they stand there motionless.

"Ryu, Hikari" I pulled back, they stood there both looking down.

Hikari dragged her doll to the table and sat, Ryu did the same, they sat away from Neji who smiled at them but neither of them looked into his eyes.

Hikari played with her doll while waiting for the food, I sat next to her and Neji sat next to me, Kaasan sat next to Ryu.

"ObaChan, my doll I starting to get dirty" Hikari whined, why is she asking my Kaasan?

"Why don't I buy you one tomorrow, what about you Ryu, what do you want?" Neji said as he gave them a smile, he said he will gain their trust…

"Nothing" Ryu said mumbling under his breath looking down to his feet

A two year old already answering to his elder.

"Ryuzaki!" I pissed him off, stopping him from being immature than he is from before. Ryuzaki was his full name; we called him Ryu for short.

"Its fine, Tenten" Neji said, he stood up and went to Kaasan, he helped her out with some of the kitchen work.

Hikari didn't say a word; she seemed scared of everything, not to mention she is younger and less mature than her brother.

"Sorry… Kaasan" He said still not making any eye contact.

"Hikari…" I smiled at her, "We'll clean your doll later" I smiled at her again.

Instead, she got up and walked towards Kaasan and Neji, she pulled on Neji's shirt and presented him, her doll.

"Will you really buy me a new one?" She asked,

Neji got down to her height, "Of course, I'll let you choose tomorrow, okay?" He chuckled at her,

She smiled at him, and he patted her head softly,

I sat there in disbelief, one second she was scared, then she was angry, then now she's playful with him?

I looked at Ryu who seems depressed that her sister took his 'enemy's' side instead of his side. He growled at anger for a second.

"Ryu, you can learn to be like your sister and grow up like a normal kid who has a father" I eye browed him.

He didn't answer; he looked at me for a split second then down back on to his feet.

Then, I noticed Hikari tugging on my shirt, she smiled at me, Neji was coming behind her, he pulled her up and placed her on the chair.

"Food is ready" Kaasan said as she placed delicious food onto the table,

"Itadakimasu" We all said mixing our palms together in a good mood, except for Ryu who seems to be losing the battle when it comes to having a father.

"Ryu, you need anything?" I asked as I grabbed some noodles.

He shook his head no.

"Your loss then" I shrugged my shoulders and continued to place food on Hikari's plate.

Ryu's plate was empty, it seems like he won't eat anything for the rest of the day.

The soon, when we're in the middle of eating, it was awkward, as in there was an awkward silence.

Ryu's stomach growled, he turned red, and hid his face.

Neji stood up and grabbed the noodles and placed some on his plate,

"Don't be shy…"He smiled at him,

They seem so much alike, I smiled at them then Neji got back as his seat.

"He's really mature for his age" He said as he grabbed his chopsticks again.

"Gee, I wonder who he got it from…" I acted childish, I said it sarcastically as I played with my food.

We all laughed even Hikari laughed, Ryu ignored us, he stood up grabbed his plate and chopsticks and went to the room to eat by himself probably.

"He sure is taking this too serious" Kaasan said as she sighed.

I nodded, as we all finished, we placed our plates at the dishwasher and left it there,

"I have to go now, thank you for the food" He smiled and bowed down to Kaasan.

"No problem Neji, come back soon" Kaasan said bowing down to the Hyuga.

"Don't forget my doll, Tousan" Hikari tugged on his shirt, he looked down and smiled. She hugged Neji's knee which is around her height.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow morning" He got down to her height and hugged her back.

I have to admit, Ryu is like Neji and Hikari is more like me, maybe that's why she likes him. I can be easily bribed also.

"I have to go now, I'll see you all tomorrow" He waved bye, grabbed his sandals and kissed my cheek goodbye.

I smiled and blushed, "Goodnight" I said silently

"Goodnight, to you and your family" He bowed down slightly and walked to the Hyuga compound.

I closed the door, and noticed Hikari hugging my right knee.

"Hikari?" I asked "You need anything honey?" I asked her.

"I love having a Tousan" She said as she placed both her arms up for me to pull her up and I did so.

She rubbed her cheeks against mine, and I pulled back and kissed her cheek.

"Mph, you need a bath little one" I said as I pretended to cover my nose, I chuckled.

"Okay" She said pinching her nose too mimicking me.

I placed her down, she ran to the shower (AN: I have no idea if a two year old can bath by herself… Geez, I'm 14 I have no idea okay)

"Ryu… You okay there?" I opened the door revealing Ryu sitting down with his plate on my study table and watching TV.

"I'm fine" He responded.

I walked over to him, "After Hikari, take a shower okay?" I said annoying him.

"Err, okay" He said, I hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry Ryu" I said as I kissed his head.

He didn't respond he crossed his arms across his chest.

Sigh, "You're stubborn, just like your father… you reassemble him so much" I said not breaking the kiss from his head.

"I hate him" He said,

"Well, you have to deal that he will visit us every day because of me and your sister… the whole family likes him Ryu" I said, breaking the kiss.

"I'm still part of this family, right?" He asked.

"O-Of course, you are" I said, I grabbed his plate to clean up.

"It doesn't feel like it" He answered back.

"Sorry again Ryu… but you'll always be a part of this family whatever happens, even if your Tousan will marry me" I said leaving the room, I placed his plate on the sink, I sighed.

_What have I done?_

-The next day

"Kaasan, do you think Ryu will forgive me?" I said drinking my coffee off the mug.

"I'm sure he will" She said reading the newspaper.

"I hope so" I heard the door ring, I opened it and I saw Neji.

"Hi" He said holding a plushy; it was like a little Hikari. "I worked on it last night along with Hinata Sama" He said forcing a smile presenting it to my face. It was just like her, perfect. I know Hikari will like this.

* * *

**I got pretty lazy doing this a few days ago and I never bothered to look at it to look at spelling mistakes and stuff... And I'm far very tired right now... SOrry**

**(Off to my friends birthday, Cheesecake factory! One problem... I don't like the other people she invited... sigh)**

**next time, bye for now:)**

**R&R No flames please :)**

**-DP**


	9. Age change Sorry

**You decide…**

**I want to change Ryu and Hikari's age to a little bit higher for the story; I want you guys to choose an age for them.**

**First, even if I change the age, not much repairing will be done in the story, just their ages pretty much.**

**Second, if you are going to vote, maximum age number for Ryu and Hikari is 9 years old and minimum is 3 years old.**

**Third, I'm very sorry for the future confusion… I'm very confused myself right now.**

**I couldn't stop thinking about this in school and couldn't focus very well.**

**Please, review, PM, or email me at danniepablo.10 gmail . com (remove spaces)**

**TY, expect for an update this coming Saturday or Sunday **

**-DP**


	10. Three choices

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed their ideas... I really appreciate it!**

**_PLEASE READ!_**

**_PLEASE READ!_**

**_Now, Ryu and Hikari are 6 years old! Right now I'm focusing on having their curse mark_**

**Sorry for a short chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

"Wow, this is so cute Neji… that's very weird of you to make something… cute" I choked on my word as I blushed and grabbed the doll from Neji's hands. I placed on my cheek and rubbed it. Soft

"I know, it's just, want my kids to like me by being a better person not a cold bastard" He teased, I let him inside the house and onto the couch.

I called Hikari, she came out the room and came running towards Neji giving him a big hug to where her height is from his. Neji pulled back and went down to her height and rubbed her head, he looked at me and gave a smile.

"Here you go Hikari… Tousan made this for you" I handed her a doll that looks just like her. She gasped in excitement.

"Thank you Tousan!" She bowed down to her father and Neji smiled. Neji whispered something to her but I couldn't seem to hear it.

"YES!" She yelled out that made Neji smile in excitement and I have no idea why. He whispered something to her again and nodded her head; she raised her index finger to her lip and made a 'Shhh' sign.

"Geez, Hikari, hiding something from Kaasan?" I asked as I tried asking what Neji just whispered.

"Mhmm, sorry Kaasan, I can't tell you" She skipped to the bedroom and squealed in excitement making her brother come out of the room covering his ears.

"That hurts" He complained and glared at Neji and Neji gave him a worried and nervous smiles at the same time.

"Sorry about that, would you mind if I talk to you in a second by the kitchen, Ryu?" Neji asked Ryu, he just glared and thought of it for a moment.

"Come on Ryu, don't be shy" I teased him; I treated him like a little 3 year old.

"I'm not shy" He crossed his arms and pouted his lips facing a different direction.

I ran towards him and pushed him to the kitchen grabbing Neji's hand and leaving them there to talk. I slammed the door.

Now they are finally alone. I placed my ear to the door of the kitchen and tried listening. I can only hear murmurs and a few stutters from Neji. Soon, I heard a loud 'No!' coming from Ryu's voice.

Ryu opened the door and saw my figure; he ignored it and walked away. I stood up properly and looked at Neji feeling depressed.

"Neji… what happened?" I asked, he just shook his head not wanting to talk about it.

"Ten… we need to talk" He silently said biting his lip "Mind if we talk in the park?" He asked. I simply gave him a simple nod and we walked to the park.

Neither of us said anything during the walk, he was silent, silently thinking of something big.

Maybe he's going to dump me? Maybe my kids threatened to kill him to break up with me…

"Ten…" He started as we sat on the bench by a Sakura tree.

"What's wrong Neji?" I placed my head on his shoulder.

"It's about Ryu and Hikari… don't say anything, let me explain first before you freak out" He quickly said making me more nervous.

I nodded

"You see, when I was four, Hinata Sama turned three and I had a curse mark placed on my forehead, I know I told you the story but just… listen to it one more time" He paused "Now, the son another Hyuga from the main branch is having his birthday in 5 months, I know it's five months but I better start planning something" He stopped as I think it's my turn to say what I think he's going to say.

"And you're telling me, in five months, if we don't do anything… Ryu and Hikari will have a curse mar too. Am I right?" I asked knowing when a two year old is turning three of the Hyuga main branch, a seal is given to the branch family that has no seal just yet. "Is there any other way?" I asked.

"…" He said nothing

"Neji, answer me!" I grabbed his shirt; I stood up carrying along with his body. "Is there any other way?" I clenched my fist, and I gritted my teeth. My head is about to explode in a million pieces sooner or later.

"There might be one, or two, or three" He murmured, my grip loosened a little bit but not a lot.

"Tell me then" I said

"Either, I beat Hiashi Sama to a battle to gain power, but it has a side effect… once he still has power, he can destroy my brain cells" He said, I let go of him. As he fell in the bench again. I can't let that happen.

"The other?" I asked

"Marry Hinata… but she's not my type and… disgusting" He grunted as he thought about it. Even I can't get the picture in my head.

"Third?" I asked again

"Marry me…" He murmured

"Huh?" I just asked out of the blue

"I've been fighting with Hiashi Sama for dominance over the two houses. He told me… marry someone and I can prove to him that I can be a leader, not just in the house but with my family also" He said explaining to me "So, I bought a ring a few days ago when you agreed to be my girlfriend again… I was thinking, you want to marry me? But Ryu, he said no and Hikari said yes" He placed his hands on his head thinking what to do.

"I'll explain to the two what might happen, can you take me home?" I said giving no answer to the marrying part. I do want to marry him. But there's just something missing.

He stood up and walked me home. We stopped at the door, "I'll give you an answer as soon as I can, goodnight… I love you" I leaned forward and kissed him and he kissed back. I let go and went inside. I slid down the door as soon as I closed it; I hugged my knees, my hands under my fringes.

I dragged myself to the bed to sleep, but every time I close my eyes, I open it quickly. I can't stop thinking about what the future might hold for me.

I looked over to Hikari on the other bed by my side and Ryu on the floor (since they don't have enough beds)

I stood up and walked to Ryu, I took the hair away from his face, and I fixed his blanket properly on him. I wish he was still a small kid who would just agree on everything but food. I went to Hikari's bed and fixed her hair also, no need to fix her blanket, she doesn't move a lot in her sleep so I guess its okay.

"Ryu, Hikari… sorry" I sat on my bed silently crying.

I was thinking on how stupid I am when I was 19. Doing it with Neji at a young age unable to control ourselves. I feel like an idiot running away and not giving my kids their father when they need them.

I always depended on other people to raise my kids for me while I'm thinking and out on a few missions.

The next thing I knew I was sleeping comfortably in my bed with a few tears still coming out my eyes. I went to the bathroom, I wiped the tears away.

I went to the kitchen and saw Ryu and Hikari eating.

"Morning Kaasan" Hikari and Ryu said simultaneously, Hikari said it with a cheerful voice unlike Ryu who just said it like he's having a bad morning.

"Morning… mind if we all talk?" I asked them as I sat down on the empty chair by the table. My kaasan isn't here today; she's out for a walk.

"Mhm" Hikari said sipping her noodles

* * *

**To everybody who is reading Meteor Garden... I'll work on it tomorrow as soon as I wake up (At 11am?) **

**Only you will be posted after I finish this story, I'm currently working on it. Few spoilers for Only you**

**~It's a Korean Drama staring Han Chae Young and Jo Hyun Jae. It's about a girl who moves to Italy to learn and cook pasta but he meets a guy unexpectedly and gets her pregnant. 6 years later, she works for his restaurant... **

**Expect an update... next week? (like always)**

**I promise, next chapter will be longer than this**

**-TY**

**-DP**


	11. Happy Ryu Equals Happy Ending

**Hi! This is going to be the last chapter of the story... Phew...**

**I haven't updated on Flower 4 which is another story ongoing right now.**

**I have a new oneshot that I posted. It's called Japan, it's based on what happened at Japan at March 11, 2011...**

**Disclaimer... I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

"What would you do if you're going to have a curse seal that can control you?" I asked them for an opinion. I wanted to know what to do.

The both looked at each other not simply knowing the answer. They shrugged their shoulders and continued back to eat. I sighed.

"And the only way to get rid of it is me... marrying your father" I slightly titled my head to the side waiting for a response.

"YES, YES, YES!" Hikari stood up with her hands on the table her face jolly and excited.

"…" I looked at Ryu with his jaw slightly dropped.

"What's the point of this? You're not telling me that we're going to have curse marks right?" He said not even stuttering out of nervousness. He was nervous but not showing it, I can feel it. Hikari dropped back to her seat staring at me waiting for answer at the same time.

"Please… please… forgive me, I just want the best for you" I started crying, I knew he wouldn't accept my decision.

"Kaasan" Hikari said as she pats my back, I leaned down to the tale to cry. "Niisan… just say you'll accept for her to marry Tousan" Hikari whispered to Ryu behind my back but I could hear.

I didn't seem to hear a response from Ryu. I wiped out the entire tear that formed and sat up properly. I looked over to Ryu who looks like he has a lot in his mind.

I heard the doorbell, Hikari walked towards the door. Looked at Ryu as he tried to not to cry.

"Tousan… Kaasan is crying because of Ryu!" I heard Hikari from the door. I quickly knew it was Neji.

"Tenten" Neji walked inside the kitchen looked at me then to Ryu. "I think I know why…" He said to me with a sad face that can nearly cry. "I'm just going to leave this here… just in case" He came closer and placed a small box in the table and he opened it.

"I can't… not yet at least Neji…" Tears started to flow out again but I stopped it by forcing myself

"I know… and I know you're going back to Suna soon, but I want you to have it… as a… remembrance or a token of my love" He left it there. He leaned in forward and kissed my forehead gently, he wanted to break apart but he can't he didn't want to. I know so. "I have to go" He quickly left saying those words left.

I looked at Ryu. "I hope you're happy now Ryu?" I stood up and went to the room and slammed the door hard. I can't help but cry now, I gave everything to Ryu when he was a little kid, and I gave him toys, gifts, clothes, and my love.

I want to blame everything on Ryu but I know it's not his fault for not growing up without a father and not wanting one. I need to think and blame it on me and forgive myself.

"Kaasan…" I heard Hikari opening the door since I seem to have forgotten to lock it.

"Hikari…" I said in surprise, she's holding the box with the ring on it. She was smiling, unlike Ryu, she wants a father.

"Tousan wants you to have this" She handed it over to me. It was beautiful, like a new born baby sleeping into your arms. "Tousan loves you very much" She continued.

"I know Neji loves you very much… you should make a decision for yourself… do yourself a favor and be happy and in love again" My Kaasan came and gave an advice. She usually comes at a time where I need someone for advice.

"But…"

"It's been almost 7 years… Ryu is just a kid; he says what's on his mind… He'll fight for what he wants and if he doesn't get it… the worst thing that can happen is him throwing a tantrum and crying all day" Kaasan tried to cheer me up. I smiled at her last words.

"I guess I should" I said double crossing my mind. I don't know what to do… should I talk to Ryu about this after acting like a child in front of him? "I need to talk to Ryu first" I stood up holding the box with the ring on my hands.

I went to the kitchen where I know Ryu is. He was there, he's looking down. I approached him.

"I'm only doing the best for you Ryu" I said behind him. I kissed his head; his face remained down ever since I left him.

"I know… but, I don't trust him… he hurt me and Hikari and it was traumatic… it felt like he was going to kill us" His tear slid down his cheek. I wiped it away.

"I know… I saw with my own eyes also… I talked to him about it; he said he's sorry… He just wanted to know about your eyes" I explained. I know now he's going to ask about their eyes and how come it's different from normal

"What about our eyes?" He asked… I knew it.

"You inherited a powerful Kekkei Genkai of Konoha called the Byakugan. You can see chakra points with it if you activate it. But I never taught you or told you anything about it… I'm sorry" I hugged him.

He grabbed the ring from my hands and examined it. He felt down.

"Kaasan, I'm sorry… I know you gave me everything that I want… maybe now it's time I give you what you want" He smiled at me. I felt like it was my kid giving me a blessing unlike the grown up giving the blessing but… wow.

"Really, Ryu?" I asked grabbing onto his shoulders. He nodded. "What made you change your mind?" I asked him.

"Seeing you, Kaasan, crying… it makes me want to cry also, I want to slap myself for being a spoiled little kid. I feel like I'm growing up too quickly… I haven't even met the person and I already hate them… I learned a lesson today Kaasan" He smiled with glee.

"Ryu…" I hugged him and I wanted to cry. I hugged him tightly "You'll always be my little boy… don't ever grow up" I shut my eyes tight to just feel his warm body.

He hugged back and chuckled onto my ear.

"I think 'Tousan' is waiting for an answer" He broke the hug and admitting he has a Tousan. I jumped in shock. Instead of making a comment I smiled at him and kissed him forehead.

"I love you and… thank you Ryu" I murmured at his forehead

"I'll see you later Kaasan" He said. I nodded and grabbed the ring.

I ran out the door and out to find Neji around Konoha. I tried to look around the whole place and no sign of Neji. There's only one place left to look, the Hyuga compounds.

I walked towards there. I heard yelling, I'm thinking Hiashi? I walked inside asking permission to the guards of the mansion. They let me in.

I walked inside and saw Hiashi and Neji.

"I know you are never going to succeed the main house. The branch will always be lower than the main house" He told Neji. Jerk. "Finding a lover is the only chance you have and you fail?" He teased as he chuckled at Neji.

"Neji is already engaged to me Hyuga Sama… Tsuki Tenten" I bowed down gently.

"I see… Neji… is this true?" He asked clearing his voice making an embarrassment of himself.

"Y-yes… I'm engaged to her" He said

"As a matter f fact… you should know we already have kids… two 6 year olds" I went to Neji and he wrapped his waist around me. He smiled at what I just did for him.

"Six year olds?" Hiashi seemed stunned.

"Yes…" I quickly replied not even double thinking my words.

"They are to be sealed… but Neji… you proved to me… and as promised, I will give equality for the branch and main house…" Hiashi said stopping at a few sentences. He cleared his voice to speak wiser and elegant.

Big grins and gleeful faces filled us. The main and branch family are finally equal. I always knew I would have to do something to help Neji in helping his family.

"So does that mean… you'll marry me?" His face was inches against mine.

"Isn't it the guy who presents the ring and ask for the hand in marriage?" I showed him the ring and he took it gently. "Oh whatever… I accept" I quickly kissed him and he kissed back. Both of us alone in the Hyuga living room.

I came home wearing the ring on my finger. It shined while I walked home with Neji by myside, many people congratulated us for the future.

Neji came inside out house and welcomed himself inside. Ryu passed by and looked at him and smiled.

"Welcome home… Tousan" Ryu grinned widely at him. Neji couldn't help but smile widely finally Ryu accepting him as a father. Ryu walked away Hikari followed him.

* * *

**I will make an epilogue for this story... Posted on Saturday or Sunday... maybe earlier?**

**Flower 4: I'll work on it tomorrow.**

**Japan: I WILL MAKE A SEQUEL... I just want to wait for other news about it and other thing that happened. I did some research... and I'm just waiting...**

**Only You: Future story... wait until I make a lot of chapters and I'll post it... **

**Last Chapiie of this story... sigh... Don't worry, I have more stories to come and I promise they are going to be better!**

**-DP :)**


End file.
